MEMS microphones are used in a growing number of devices, such as mobile telephones, laptop computers, voice recorders, hearing instruments, and other electronic devices. To those ends, MEMS microphone dice typically are mounted within a package interior and controlled by an adjacent integrated circuit die. For example, a MEMS microphone package may include a substrate, such as a BT or FR-4 based printed circuit board (PCB), a MEMS microphone die attached to the substrate, and a cup-shaped lid attached to the substrate to create a package. The interior of the package forms an interior chamber that protects the fragile MEMS microphone die from the environment.